The present invention relates to improvements in machines for the production of rod-shaped smokers' products of the type wherein a rod-like filler consisting of natural, reconstituted and/or substitute tobacco is draped into a web of cigarette paper, imitation cork or other suitable wrapping material. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in distributors for use in cigarette makers or the like. The distributor constitutes that part of the maker wherein tobacco and/or other fibrous material is withdrawn from one or more magazines and is classified and/or otherwise processed on its way to the stream- amd rod-forming stations.
The operation of the distributor greatly influences the quality of rod-shaped smokers' products. For example, reliable segregation of all large ribs, particles of metal and other constituents which are likely to affect the appearance, taste and/or density of the filler is an important factor which must be considered in designing a distributor. Other factors include adequate homogenization, reduction of the percentage of short tobacco and tobacco dust, and prevention of localized accumulations of short tobacco in the filler.
It is already known to improve the homogenizing action of the distributor in a cigarette making or analogous machine by equipping the distributor with a device which accumulates a relatively small intermediate supply of tobacco particles between the magazine and the rod-forming station. It is also known to construct the tobacco accumulating device in the form of a duct whose discharge end is adjacent to a rotary conveyor having pins or like protuberances for removal and further transport of particles from the leader of the intermediate supply. However, the presently known distributors cannot insure reliable (i.e., accurately predictable) rate of tobacco withdrawal from the intermediate supply. Such predictable rate of withdrawal is a prerequisite for satisfactory homogenization of tobacco prior to conversion into a rod-like filler.
East German Pat. No. 2854 published Jan. 21, 1953 discloses a distributor wherein a needle wheel withdraws tobacco from a downwardly sloping duct and a picker roller propels tobacco from the periphery of the wheel directly into a tobacco stream forming channel.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,357,132 discloses a distributor wherein a tall and relatively narrow downwardly sloping duct receives tobacco from a first picker roller and from which tobacco is removed by a needle wheel. One side wall of the duct is reciprocated to promote the downward movement of tobacco in the duct.